


Jam Snack

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking Shenanigans, F/F, Ruler of Hell Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith wants to prepare something special for Zelda and enlists Hilda's help. Of course Hilda should know, cooking wasn't on the job description for Queen of Hell.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Jam Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with a lil piece of comedy! The next chapter of matter of trust will be up soon btw. Enjoy the reading <3

8am, it was a quiet and warm morning at the mortuary. Everyone was still sleeping and the birds chiming on the outside went absolutely ignored.

Everyone was resting, everyone but one.

Hilda Spellman had decided to make the best of that morning, seeing that she didn’t have to deal with the chaotic family gathering around for breakfast. Which usually meant Ambrose and Lilith stealing food while she wasn’t finished, Zelda filling it all up with smoke from her cigarettes and calling Sabrina a thousand times to wake her up. It also involved so many dirty jokes between her sister and her demoness, Hilda was sure she could write a book about them.

Whistling a song the blonde witch decided the bake some chocolate cake and cookies. She set out the ingredients on the kitchen table and began working. Halfway through as she was mixing the cake dough with her brand new blue mixer, a gift from doctor Cee, she was interrupted.

-Shut that up… -A sleepy demoness appeared at the kitchen door, still wearing pajamas, hair a wild mess and covering her mouth to hide a big yawn.

-Good morning to you to. –Hilda answered cheerfully, pausing her mixer for a second. –I was wondering when someone would wake up.

-Yeah I wouldn’t wait for them. –As she spoke Lilith slid towards the kitchen counter and hopped on, crossing her legs. Still with a sleepy face she pressed her cheek on her hand and yawned again.

-Zelda is dead to the world, still not up from last night activities. –she said with a cheeky grin.

Hilda grimaced.

-I would appreciate not hearing about my sister’s sex life so early in the morning, thank you. - She said softly, and turned her mixer back on.

Lilith covered her ears and shook her head.

-Turn that off! –She groaned.

Hilda stopped again, worried in her good nature.

-I’m making a cake, this is part of the procedure.

-Well I don’t like the procedure. –She bit, still holding her ears.

-But you do enjoy eating the result.

Lilith glared and lowered her hands.

-You make a terrific result.

Hilda sighed, accepting the compliment and set her things aside.

-Why don’t you go back to bed? The cake will be ready by the time you wake up. –She tried to bargain.

-I’m not tired anymore. –Lilith answered too quickly.

-And… -Hilda stared at her with a hand on her hips.

\- I can’t go back to sleep. –She answered feeling her resolve waver under Hilda’s eyes.

-And… -The blonde witch pressed on.

-I might have a small hangover. –Lilith spit out.

-There it is. –Hilda smiled, having grown with Zelda she knew all about unspoken words.

-That’s… how did you…?

-You’re dating my sister, I grew up with her. –As she spoke, she quickly prepared a cure for hangover and gave it to Lilith. –Come on, you gotta drink it all.

With a small shrug the demoness accepted the drink and chug it all down in fast sips. The thing tasted horrible and she ended up coughing but she felt the pounding in her head disappear.

-What the fuck was in that? –She asked out of curiosity.

-Language!- Hilda chastised. –And just a little effective secret of mine.

-Well thank you, you’re a life savior. –Lilith left the empty glass on the table, next to her side.

-You’re very welcome. –Hilda turned around and looked at her sad dough, already hardening up. –Now you can go back to…

Lilith spoke up.

-I need your help.

-Of course you do. –Hilda sighed inwardly and smiled. -Ask away.

The demoness, usually poised and regal, looked nervously at her hands.

-I want to make something for Zelda.

Hilda smiled, she knew her big sister enough to give some advice and she was more than happy to help.

-That’s sweet. Take her to a fancy restaurant in Paris, I have the name somewhere…

Lilith shook her head, seeming even more nervous than before.

-No, no, that’s not what I meant. I want to make something edible for Zelda.

Hilda stood dumbfounded then. Had she heard correctly? The queen of hell was asking for her help? In cooking? Last she had heard neither her sister nor the Queen were good in that department.

-What? –She had to ask to be sure.

-I want to cook something for Zelda, for breakfast.

Lilith noticed the uncertainty in Hilda’s voice and decided to change tactics. She cleaned the glass with a simple spell and put it in its place. She then hoped of the table, did a very ridiculous move and half kneeled in front of Hilda.

-Help me Obi One Kenobi, you’re my only hope.

Hilda was sure she was hallucinating then. Had she put too much relaxation leaves in her tea before bed? Surely that couldn’t be happening?

-Was that… was that a star wars reference? I didn’t know you were familiar with pop culture. –She managed to stammer through her shock.

-I’ve been around for many centuries. –Replied Lilith, as proud as she could from her position.

-And…

-Your sister and I have been on many dates at the movies.

-I didn’t know you actually watched the films. –Hilda said with a spicy laugh.

-Oh. We. Yes! Just shut up. –Lilith stammered and then used the puppy eyes card. –So will you help me?

Hilda knew herself defeated, she sighed and wondered how those two got anything done. Both were too used with getting away with whatever they desired.

-Ah! Alright then! But be careful, please.

-I’m always careful, they’ve never found a body I killed.

Hilda bit her tongue to prevent from saying how killing and cooking were different skills. She smiled and secretly wished she had another deity to pray to, for she assumed Lilith wouldn’t be too happy to hear her current thoughts.

She helped Lilith up and handed her an apron. The demoness accepted it and made a face but still put it on.

-Okay then, let’s start. I was already finishing the mix and you hated the mixer’s noise so maybe you can give it some punches to soften it up?

That was definitely the option, as there was no way Hilda would lend the demoness her brand new gift from her fiancé. That was just like jumping into the ocean with an open wound and a shark nearby.

-What? You mean…. –The brunette made a show of punching something in the air.

-Yes, but softly, you’re not trying to kill the dough only soften it a bit.

-I can do that.

Lilith moved to grab the dough and Hilda jumped in.

-Wait! Wash your hands first!

Lilith chuckled but did as she was told.

-You have the Queen of Hell helping you make breakfast and you’re worried about that?

-No exceptions. –Replied Hilda, she didn’t want to think about where those fingers had been the previous night.

Then the blonde witch moved to begin the cookies, still side eyeing the brunette and fearing for her kitchen’s safety. She knew firsthand the disasters her sister could make and she still had some trauma from the time the infernal couple tried to make pasta. The sauce had been impossible to remove from the ceiling.

Still, Hilda could see a small smile forming on the demoness lips as she hit the dough, like she was having fun. Hilda thought then that being Queen of Hell might feel great but it probably didn’t bring many funny moments. She remembered then her many moments growing up with Zelda, yes they fought, but they were sisters and they always had each other. Lilith had never had that. She was created alone and then fought alone for herself. Hilda then was glad for her addition to the family, no one deserved to be alone for so long…

A loud crack brought her out of her thoughts.

On the side stood Lilith, with the wooden tablet broken in two and the dough spread on the floor and her hands. She looked like the cat who just broke the glass.

-I swear I don’t know what happened.

-Lilith? What? –Hilda took a deep breath, assessing the damage. –Okay, that’s okay, we still have more dough for the cookies.

Lilith moved to help with the new dough and Hilda jumped in.

-No need! –She exclaimed way to fast and the demoness face fell, making her feel guilty. -I’ll handle those, you get the decoration sprinkles and colored tints.

Lilith smiled, composing herself, she gave a small nod and looked around. –Where…?

-Top shelve, sweetie. –Hilda said automatically, then realized she had called the Queen of Hell by a pet name and froze, she knew they were family now but was that too forward? –Eh…

Lilith didn’t seem to notice, instead she walked over to the shelf, summoned a chair and climbed it to reach the highest part.

-Got it!

She jumped down and to Hilda’s horror the items almost fell from her hand. Her left eye twitched, her beloved kitchen would be torn down at this point.

-Oops! –Lilith said, balancing on one feet, unaware or blatantly ignoring Hilda’s distress.

-Just put them down, we can wait until after the cookies are in the oven to decorate them.

Lilith pouted, but did as she was told and Hilda took that moment to put the cookies inside the preheated oven. She had barely closed it when she had Lilith looking over her shoulder.

-That’s with fire, I want to do that. –She whispered.

Hilda almost jumped, startled and put a hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat.

-Oh dear...It’s okay, I’ve just done it. Then we just have to wait a couple of…

-Wait? Why wait? I’m the Queen of Hell, I don’t wait.

Lilith pointed to the oven and the cookies quickly began to take shape. Hilda thought maybe it wasn’t so bad, then they’d get a chance to do more.

-Okay… let’s try those now and I’ll put the next badge in.

Lilith nodded eagerly and opened the oven with her bare hands, taking the tray only to almost drop it with a scream.

-Fuck, that’s hot!

Hilda couldn’t help a small laugh.

-Of course it is! You just took them out!

Lilith felt her cheeks turning as red as her hands.

-Let’s just put the next ones and paint these.

-Fine, but you let these ones follow the natural process.

Lilith seemed to agree and they continued to work.

For the first minutes everything was alright. They laughed and did crazy drawings on the cookies. Lilith had an especially creative imagination for her designs, full of crowns, skeletons and hellish symbols. Even if her actual drawing skills weren’t up to the task. Hilda stuck to flowers and spiders. They worked in relative peace for a couple of minutes.

Then Lilith got bored and threw some icing in Hilda’s direction with a small smile. The blonde witch retaliated and threw some jam her way. It landed on Lilith’s shoulder and she stuck her finger on it to have a taste. She decided she would need to try it with Zelda later on their bed.

-Don’t play with the food! –Hilda half begged/ordered. It seemed to work and they went back to the cookies.

Then a weird smell filled their nostrils.

-Do you smell that?

-Nothing, probably Zelda smoking. –Lilith said, too fast not to be suspicious.

-My sister isn’t here…

Hilda turned around, fearing the worst. The smoke was beginning to leave the oven in waves.

-The cookies!!

Only then Hilda noticed the demoness had been extremely focused with one hand directed to the oven. No wonder her drawings were off.

-Lilith! Turn it off!

Quickly the demoness stopped her spell as they both coughed and gasped for clean air. Fire rose from the oven, were the now destroyed cookies remained. Smoke filled the kitchen, and they could barely see as Lilith tried to cast a counter spell to bring the fire down.

Hilda was mad now. Not only had her me time been rudely interrupted, but also her kitchen destroyed. And she had rather enjoyed the demoness company, until she burnt down her place. The fire was reduced and from the burnt remains she could see it had caught her new mixer. The edges were melted and the odds were it wouldn’t function like before ever again. She took a deep breath and turned around, staring at the demoness with a tick in her left eye.

Lilith seemed to shrink under her gaze, she had never seen the bubbly witch that way and it wasn’t a sign she wanted to see every day.

-I don’t like waiting. –Was her only explanation, as she felt something was off.

Zelda choose that moment to come down the stairs, cigarette in hand and yawing loudly.

-What is going on in here?

Hilda was about to cry, from anger or frustration she wasn’t sure.

-Zelda Spellman, get your demoness out of my kitchen!

Only then Zelda looked around and pierced the pieces together, from the mess in Lilith’s hair and clothes, the broken wooden tablet, the dough everywhere on the floor and the smoke pouring out of the oven. She took a deep breath of her cigarette and shook her head at her girlfriend. The kitchen was Hilda’s territory, especially in the morning when everyone was starving for breakfast.

-I really don’t see what all the fuss is about, it’s just a little fire…

Lilith muttered as Zelda grabbed her arm and pulled her away with a hard stare. The demoness pressed a kiss to her cheek and Zelda’s grip softened, she wasn’t really angry, only hungry. As they neared their room Lilith thought that even if her original plan had failed, it only meant she would have to use the backup. For that, she had the small jar of jam she had borrowed from downstairs.

-Since breakfast is delayed, I’ve got a new jam snack for you to try…

Zelda rose an eyebrow and gave her a slight smirk.

-Is that so?

-Indeed, I would be a terrible Queen if I allowed my high priestess to start the day with nothing on her tongue.

-Well I am dying to taste it.

Smiling as they reached their door, Lilith took Zelda’s lips in a fierce kiss that was reciprocated by the ginger who devoured her mouth. Blindly they opened the door and closed it with magic, a different sort of breakfast would be had that morning.


End file.
